


Przyjaźń

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seria trzech stuwyrazówek (drabbles), utwór wieszcza (hmpf), Holmes, Watson i melodramat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyjaźń

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst kursywą jest czwartą strofą wiersza Adama Mickiewicza "Niepewność".

_Dla twego zdrowia życia bym nie skąpił,_

Pamiętasz tamtą noc? Pewnie nie, bo raczej nie różniła się od innych. Śledziliśmy Archera. Sprawa prosta, ale niebezpieczna – Archer lubił bawić się nożami.

Lestrade i kilku konstabli podchodziło z jednej strony, ty i ja skradaliśmy się z przeciwnej. Zaułki Whitechapel, mrok, adrenalina i to samo wrażenie, że jesteśmy jak myśliwi tropiący zwierzynę.

Wytropiliśmy Archera dwie chwile wcześniej niż chłopcy z Yardu. Odwrócił się, zmierzył nas wzrokiem, wybrał ciebie. Wszystko zdarzyło się zbyt szybko dla oka, ale instynkt jest ślepy. Pchnąłem cię tak, że sztylet Archera tylko zadrasnął ci ramię. I wtedy zrozumiałem, że bez wahania oddałbym za ciebie nawet życie.

_Po twą spokojność do piekieł bym zstąpił;_

Znowu sięgasz po strzykawkę. Nawet nie wiesz jak mierzi mnie ten widok. Znasz, oczywiście, moją opinię na ten temat, nie raz tłumaczyłem ci co kokaina może zrobić z twoim mózgiem.

Mój umysł buntuje się przeciw stagnacji, mówisz.

Nic nie zostanie z twojego umysłu jeżeli nie przestaniesz, odpowiadam.

Ty, jak zwykle, ignorujesz mnie. Przymykasz oczy, zwracając myśli do wewnątrz, zapadasz się w głąb siebie i wiem, że kokainowy zastrzyk zaczął działać. Później, gdy przestanie, znowu przyjdzie depresja. "Mroczny nastrój", jak to nazywasz. Lekarstwem jest zwykle następne śledztwo, ale jeśli go nie ma, kolejna dawka jest równie dobra. Nienawidzę tego i chciałbym...

_Choć śmiałej żądzy nie ma w sercu mojem,_

_Bym był dla ciebie zdrowiem i pokojem._

...móc coś zrobić. Teraz czuję jedynie bezsilność. Lekarz, który nie może uleczyć pacjenta, na którym najbardziej mu zależy. Żałosne, prawda?

Czasami mam ochotę złapać cię i porządnie tobą potrząsnąć. Może przemówiłoby to do ciebie bardzie niż argumenty medycyny? Zastanawiam się, byłbyś zaskoczony, czy tylko uniósłbyś brew i z lekkim niesmakiem powiedział mi żebym spróbował powściągnąć swoje irracjonalne emocje. Niemal mogę usłyszeć jak chłodno mówisz, że nie mam powodu by się tak ekscytować i że doskonale wiesz co robisz.

Doprawdy? Czasem dałbym się nabrać.

A powód? Gdybyś tylko przyjrzał się (nam?) dokładniej... Czy zobaczyłbyś to co ja obawiam się, że dostrzegam?

_I znowu sobie powtarzam pytanie:_

_Czy to jest przyjaźń? czy to jest kochanie?_


End file.
